Siggi Patchman
Siggi Patchman ist ein Hauptcharakter und später ein Antagonist von der Siedler Serie. Er ist ein Ritter und auch ein Wächter in Darios Königreich. Seine Aufgaben in der Burg ist, nach Eindringlinge auszuschauen, die Räume kontrollieren, andere Beschützen und Wache zu schieben. Später verrät er das Königreich, gemeinsam mit seiner Ehefrau Samantha Patchman. Aussehen: Siggi hat ein typisches Aussehen eines Wächter (vom Spiel). Ein Merkmal von ihn ist sein Vollbart. Staffeln Staffel 2 "Der schlimmste Tag" Wird neu geschrieben "Die neue Waffe" Wird neu geschrieben "Entkommen" Wird neu geschrieben "Die Vorbereitung eines Krieges" Wird neu geschrieben "Der Krieg ist nah" Wird neu geschrieben "Das Gute gegen das Böse" Wird neu geschrieben Staffel 3 "Tag der Trauer" Wird neu geschrieben "Der Feind attackiert das Königreich" Wird neu geschrieben "Für das Königreich" Wird neu geschrieben "Kala hat die Oberhand" Wird neu geschrieben Staffel 4 "Das Nebelvolk macht sich auf dem Weg" Wird neu geschrieben "Die Erpressung" Wird neu geschrieben "Der erste Angriff" Wird neu geschrieben "Neue Vorbereitungsphase" Siggi hat Wache am Dorftor und sieht dann, dass die königliche Armee mit den Helden zurückkommen. Er ruft ins Dorf herunter zu Helias, Kevin, Mila und Samantha Patchman, dass die anderen wieder zurück sind. Als jeder deprimiert durch das Tor gehen, fragen sich Kevin und Mila was die Soldaten und die Helden so bedrückt. In diesem Augenblick kommt dann Patricia de Moorfire dazu und sag zu die zwei, dass eine wichtige Person ums Leben kam. Sie fragen wer das ist. Gregor kommt dann dazu und sagt, dass es sich um Pilgrim handelt. Kevin und Mila sind schockiert. Auch Siggi, der von oben zugehört hat, ist schockiert von dieser Nachricht. Siggi fragt dann die beiden, wie das passiert ist. Gregor sagt, dass er es am besten findet, wenn man das im Thronsaal darüber redet und geht weiter. Patricia begleitet ihn. Siggi sitzt ebenfalls später im Thronsaal mit die anderen Helden und wichtige Personen. Etwas später kommt Dario dazu. Dieser will nicht über den Tod von Pilgrim reden oder sonstwas, sondern um das Nebelvolk aufzuhalten. Als Yuki im Gespräch den Namen Pilgrim erwähnt, sagt sie, dass sie Pilgrims Leiche bergen will, weil sie nicht möchte, dass seine Leiche in der Schlucht verrottet. Dario seufzt und sagt, dass maximal nur 4 Personen zurückgehen sollen um Pilgrims Leiche zu bergen. Drake, Yuki, Piot und Siggi melden sich für diese Aufgabe freiwillig. Samantha will aber nicht, dass ihr Ehemann Siggi nicht mitgehen soll. Doch Siggi sagt zu Samantha, dass er es für Pilgrim machen will, weil er sich gut mit ihm verstanden hat. Sie gibt denn nach und stimmt Siggi zu. Zum Abschluss sagt Dario, dass die vier freiwilligen gleich morgen früh losgehen sollen und beendet die Sitzung. "Ärger in der Schlucht" Am frühen Morgen reiten Siggi, Drake, Yuki und Piot mit einer Kutsche von Darios Königreich los. Ihre Mission ist immer noch Pilgrims Leiche von der Schlucht zu bergen. Die Helden erreichen 13 Stunden später die Brücke. Sie schauen bei der Brücke, ob sie einen Weg nach unten finden, finden jedoch nichts. Selbst das Klettern sieht viel zu gefährlich aus. Piot schaut auf die Karte, die er mitgenommen hat, wo sich die Brücke befindet. Yuki findet auf der Karte die Brücke. Siggi sieht dann, dass in der Nähe der Brücke eine Mine sich befindet. Diese Mine führt dann auch unter die Brücke. Drake schlägt dann vor in die Mine hineinzugehen, warnt aber noch mal die anderen drei, wegen das Gerücht von Kannibalen. Alle vier suchen dann die Mine. Nach 10 Minuten Laufen sieht Siggi den Mineneingang. Doch dieser wurde mit Holzplatten zugebaut. Siggi zerstört diese Platten, damit die vier passieren können. Nachdem alle sich dann vorbereitet haben, gehen sie in die Mine rein. Nach einen kurzen Marsch sehen sie einen Aufzug. Sie steigen in den Aufzug und fahren hinunter. Plötzlich bleiben sie dann stecken. Die Seile des Aufzuges reißen. Die vier stürzen dann nach unten mit dem Aufzug. Drake ist der erste der erwacht. Als er realisiert was Geschehen ist, weckt er Yuki auf. Yuki kommt gleichzeitig mit Piot und Siggi wieder zu sich. Als Drake die Fackeln wieder anzündet sind Siggi und Piot mittlerweile aufgestanden. Yuki sitzt immer noch, aber nur, weil ein Stück eines Holzphals ihre rechte Schulter steckt. Nachdem es herausgezogen worden ist und Yuki verarztet wurde, hören die vier im Dunkeln eine Stange umfallen. Alle machen sich kampfbereit. Es wird dann offenbart, dass es eine Ratte war. Sie verlassen dann den Aufzug und gehen los, bis sie an drei Wege ankommen. Sie einigen sich nach links zu gehen. Nach einen fünfminütigen Lauf kommen sie wieder an einer Kreuzung. Ein Weg führt direkt geradeaus weiter und der andere nach rechts. Von der rechten Seite bemerkt Siggi, dass von dort Luft kommt. Piot geht ebenfalls in den rechten Gang und bestätigt es und rennt dann auf einmal los. Die anderen fordern ihn auf, dass er stehen bleiben soll, doch sind dann gezwungen hinterher zu rennen. Als sie dann Piot schreien hören, fragt Drake nach ihm. Er antwortet, dass es ihm gut geht. Dann schreit er nochmal. Siggi fragt was passiert ist, doch diesmal kommt keine Antwort von Piot. Sie vermuten, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Drake schlägt dann vor den anderen Weg zu nehmen, um zu schauen, was sich dort befindet. Siggi und Yuki stimmen Drake zu und gehen zurück. Als sie dort angekommen sind, nehmen sie dann den Weg. Sie kommen nach einige Schritte in einer merkwürdigen Kammer mit viele Flaschen. Drake bemerkt schnell, dass die Flaschen um Gasflaschen handelt. Plötzlich wird der Weg hinter die drei versperrt. Dann kommt Gas aus den Wänden. Die drei verlieren dann ihren Bewusstsein. Siggi erwacht in einer Zelle. Als er dann richtig zu sich kommt, schreckt er auf und sieht dann Piot in einer Nachbarzelle. Piot sagt zu Siggi, dass er endlich auch wach ist. Siggi fragt Piot, wo Drake und Yuki sind. Piot sagt, dass er es nicht weiß, meint aber danach, dass die beiden hier schnell raus müssen, bevor die Kannibalen die beiden, sowie die anderen zwei töten. Siggi läuft später in seiner Zelle im Kreis und ist nachdenklich. Er sagt zu sich selber, dass er noch zu jung ist um zu sterben und hat noch vor mit seiner Ehefrau das Leben zu genießen. Etwas später hören Siggi und Piot wieder die Schlüssel und wie die Tür sich öffnet. Es kommt eine Person zu die zwei, bis sich offenbart, dass es Drake ist. Drake befreit beide. Die drei gehen dann los, um Yuki zu retten und auch Pilgrims Leiche immer noch zu bergen. Als sie einen langen Gang laufen, kommen sie an einen Guckloch vorbei. Piot ist neugierig und schaut dadurch. Anfangs hat er nicht gesehen, bis er dann Pilgrims Schuh identifizieren kann. Piot berichtet es die anderen zwei. Sie sind froh, dass sie schon mal Pilgrims Leiche befunden haben. Dann hören sie Yuki schreien. Drake sagt zu Siggi und Piot, dass sie schon mal die Leiche von Pilgrim holen, während er Yuki befreit. Sie stimmen dann Drake zu. Sie rennen dann den Gang weiter und kommen an zwei Wege. Von der linken Seite hören sie Yukis Schreie. Drake geht nach links und die anderen zwei nach rechts und teilen sich dann auf. Siggi und Piot sehen dann langsam ein Licht. Sie kommen an der Schlucht an. Sie sehen viele Knochen von Menschen und Tieren. Siggi sieht dann Pilgrims Leiche auf einen Felsen liegen. Siggi und Piot fragen sich, warum sie Pilgrims Leiche noch nicht gegessen haben, vermuten aber, dass sie entweder lebendige Menschen essen oder haben seine Leiche noch nicht entdeckt. Piot und Siggi sehen dann ein kleines Klettergerüst und klettern hinauf. Auf dem Gerüst sehen sie Pilgrims Leiche viel besser. Sie sehen auch die Leichen von Scine und Pruis. Siggi sieht dann ein langes Seil. Er will mit dem Seil dann zu Pilgrims Leiche rüberschwingen, doch dann kommen von unten Drake und Yuki. Piot macht die beiden auf sich und Siggi aufmerksam und zeigt die beiden, wo sie hochgeklettert sind. Als die beiden ebenfalls bei den beiden sind, sagen Drake und Yuki zu die beiden, dass sie sich verstecken müssen, weil die Kannibalen hinter die beiden her sind. Sie hören dann die Kannibalen. Die vier legen sich soweit wie möglich an die Mauer auf dem Gerüst. Es kommen dann einige Kannibalen und schauen sich die Umgebung an, gehen dann anschließend wieder. Siggi steht dann auf und schwingt sich mit dem Seil zu Pilgrims Leiche. Er kam erfolgreich rüber. Die anderen drei hingegen klettern das Gerüst wieder hinunter und wollen die Leiche von Pilgrim abfangen. Siggi schmeißt dann die Leiche herunter und die anderen drei fangen die Leiche auf. Drake will dann von Siggi, dass er die Leichen von Scine und Pruis ebenfalls hinunterschmeißt. Siggi, Piot und Yuki schauen Drake dann verwirrt an. Siggi fragt Drake warum er das machen soll. Drake antwortet, dass er die anderen zwei ebenfalls beerdigen will. Er meint auch, das Gut oder Böse eine Beerdigung bekommen sollte. Drake findet es dann auch menschlich. Ohne zu zögern wirft dann auch Siggi die anderen zwei Leichen hinunter. Siggi springt dann vom Felsen hinunter. Drake, Piot und Siggi nehmen jeweils eine Leiche. Als Yuki Drake gefragt hat, wie die vier wieder ganz nach oben kommen, sagt Drake, dass er unterwegs, als er zu Yuki gegangen ist um sie zu befreien, einen weiteren Aufzug gesehen hat. Die vier erreichen dann ohne Probleme den versteckten Aufzug. Sie hören dann die Kannibalen zurückkommen, weshalb die vier schnell in den Aufzug reingehen. Sie fahren nach oben. Als die Kannibalen an der Aufzug vorbei rennen, bemerkt jedoch einer, dass er Aufzug gerade benutzt wird und ruft seine Kollegen zu sich. Mit Waffen in den Händen stehen die Kannibalen vor dem Aufzug. Sie kapern das Seil. Der Aufzug rast dann nach unten. Doch währenddessen haben die Helden den Aufzug schon mit explodierende Fässer gefüllt. Als dann der Aufzug nach unten fällt, bringen sich die vier in Sicherheit. Es kommt dann eine Riesenexplosion. Auch der Mineneingang explodiert. Die Helden kommen dann aus die Gebüschen und sind erfreut, dass die Kannibalen keine Gefahr mehr darstellen. Bei der Kutsche lagern sie Pilgrims Leiche. Drake hat zwischenzeitig die anderen zwei Leichen begraben. Als die vier losfahren mit der Kutsche, bemerkt Piot am Himmel eine riesige Rauchwolken. Siggi sagt, dass dort das Reich von Dario befindet. Drake gibt dann die Pferden einen Schwung und die vier beeilen sich, um ihre Freunde und Heimat um Hilfe zu eilen. "Was für eine seltene Überraschung?" Als Mila gerade ihre Bäckerei verlässt, weil sie denkt, dass es nun sicher ist, wird sie dann von ein Speerwerfer von das Nebelvolk überrascht und wird von ihm umgestoßen. Als dieser gerade Mila töten will, sticht eine andere Person mit einem Schwert in seinem Rücken. Der Speerwerfer stirbt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Siggi Mila das Leben gerettet hat. Siggi fragt Mila, ob sie in Ordnung ist. Hinter Siggi stehen Piot und Yuki. Mila sagt zu die drei, dass es ihr gut geht, erwähnt dann, dass Kevin tot ist. Yuki fragt Mila, wer ihn getötet hat. Mila sagt, dass sie es nicht weiß, beschreibt aber den Mörder. Sie sagt, dass er groß ist und stark tätowiert war und dass er einige an Ohrringe trägt, sowie viele Piercings im Gesicht hat. Piot sagt, dass es wahrscheinlich um Bryan handelt. Danach sagt Yuki, dass es völlig egal ist, wer der Mörder von Kevin ist, Hauptsache rächen sich an Kevin, sowie an alle gefallene Freunde. "Nur einer wird gewinnen" Mila fragt Siggi, Yuki und Piot, ob einer von den drein sie zur Burg bringt. Piot meldet sich dafür. Yuki und Siggi wollen weiterhin die Dorfbewohner vor das Nebelvolk schützen. Siggi und Yuki trennen sich dann von die anderen beiden. Später erreichen beide langsam das Dorftor. Siggi sieht dann Bryan, der gerade am Flüchten ist. Yuki sagt zu Siggi, dass er ruhig abhauen kann. Siggi fragt dann Yuki, ob sie da sicher ist. Sie sagt zu ihm dann, dass sie soweit weiß, dass alle, außer er, von das Nebelvolk tot sind. Dann fragt Siggi wegen Kala und ob das Nebelvolk eventuell eine Reservearmee hat. Yuki meint, dass Kala mit ihre restliche Brut ruhig kommen kann, weil sie erneut den Krieg verloren hat. Daraufhin schmunzelt Siggi und gibt Yuki recht. Staffel 5 "Andere Zeiten" Siggi macht hier einen Auftritt. "Der Hexenclan" Siggi macht hier einen Auftritt. "Irgendetwas ist faul" Siggi macht hier einen Auftritt. "Der Fluch" Siggi macht hier einen Auftritt. "Getötete Personen" *Viele namenlose Personen Tod Getötet von *Samantha Patchman *Cassandra *Ute Cox *Bertha Monk *Holly *Sich selber Siggi und Samantha haben schon vor Jahren besprochen, dass er sich für die erste Phase des berühmten und gefährlichsten Fluch opfern wird. Er lies sich dann mit Dolche erstechen bei den fünf Hexen, damit diese ihren Fluch fortführen können, wenn er stirbt und sie seinen Blut getrunken haben. Nach seinem Tod wird er von Samantha im Ofen als Feuerbestattung verbrannt. Auftritte Die Siedler Serie Staffel 2 *"Der schlimmste Tag" *"Die neue Waffe" *"Entkommen" *"Die Vorbereitung eines Krieges" *"Der Krieg ist nah" *"Das Gute gegen das Böse" Staffel 3 *"Tag der Trauer" *"Der Feind attackiert das Königreich" *"Für das Königreich" *"Kala hat die Oberhand" Staffel 4 *"Das Nebelvolk macht sich auf dem Weg" *"Die Erpressung" (Auftritt im Hintergrund) *"Der erste Angriff" *"Neue Vorbereitungsphase" *"Ärger in der Schlucht" *"Was für eine seltene Überraschung?" *"Nur einer wird gewinnen" Staffel 5 *"Andere Zeiten" *"Der Hexenclan" *"Irgendetwas ist faul" *"Der Fluch" Anmerkung *Siggis Familienname "Patchman" wurde in der Folge "Für das Königreich" bestätigt. *Siggi gehört ab der vierten Staffel zur Hauptbesetzung. *Er und Samantha sind die Dritten, die Darios Königreich verraten. *Siggi ist der siebte Hauptcharakter, der in der Serie stirbt. **Siggi ist der erste antagonistische Hauptcharakter, der im Halbfinale stirbt und der zweite allgemein. Allgemein ist Pilgrim der Erste. **Er der zweite Antagonist, der von einen anderen Antagonist getötet wird. ***Er ist der erste Antagonist, der gleichzeitig von mehrere Antagonisten getötet wird. **Er ist der erste namentliche Charakter, der sich freiwillig von anderen töten lässt. **Siggi ist der erste Hauptcharakter, der sich freiwillig opfert und allgemein der zweite der sich opfert. Der erste ist Pilgrim, aber unfreiwillig. *Mit Siggis Tod lebt nur noch Samantha Patchman aus der Familie "Patchman". *Siggi wird ab der zweiten Staffelhälfte der 5. Staffel aus dem Vorspann entfernt, weil er im Halbfinale stirbt. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Darios Königreich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Hexenclan Kategorie:Späterer Antagonist